


I Just Need Someone to Hold Me

by goofball



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, sectonia is only mentioned, suicide is mentioned, taranza is very depressed, taranza needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofball/pseuds/goofball
Summary: Taranza just wants someone to be there. Someone to love him. Ever since Sectonia had passed, he's been finding himself wondering if he should just end it all. Luckily, Magolor shows up at his door...(Warning: Suicide is mentioned)Also sorry, I'm bad at summaries...
Relationships: Magolor/Taranza (Kirby), Queen Sectonia & Taranza (Kirby)
Kudos: 3





	I Just Need Someone to Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy...  
> Also when Taranza keeps talking about "her" he is referring to Sectonia.

It was a cold, lonely night. Taranza wrapped himself tightly in his blanket. He was freezing, wishing he had someone besides him. He wanted someone to keep him company. He wanted someone to hold close to for warmth. But nobody was beside him. Taranza tried his best to hold back his tears. He didn’t want to cry again; he had cried the entire day already. “I’m such a crybaby…” he mumbled to himself. “I’m always crying over little things...I...It’s so pointless...Why do I even…” Taranza couldn’t hold back his tears any longer; he began to sob. “I just want...to be happy...It’s been so long...And I’m still crying about her…” He clenched his fists, with fat tears streaming down his face. Taranza threw his blanket over his head, screaming silently. He didn’t want to be alone. But no one was there. No one to comfort him. Only shadows to cradle him. Eventually, he fell asleep. He didn’t dream. No nightmares either. Just darkness. Just black.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun peeked through the window, with warmth accompanying it. Taranza awoke and opened his eyes; they were hurting. Probably from crying all night. He grabbed his blanket and threw it over his face. He didn’t want to leave his room. But then somebody knocked at the door. He sighed. “I’m coming…” he said softly. He opened the door only to see Magolor standing there. “Hello Magolor…”  
“Hey! Are you okay..?” asked Magolor. “You seem upset. And were you crying?”  
“Oh, It’s nothing…” Taranza responded. His expression said otherwise.  
“You can tell me, buddy..Mind if I come in?”  
“Not at all..” Taranza held the door open for Magolor as he came inside. “Umm..What brings you here today..?”  
“I just wanted to check in on you. I haven’t seen you recently, so I thought I’d stop by,” Magolor said.  
“That’s really nice of you…” Taranza’s eyes started to water. “I didn’t expect anyone to come here…Thank you...”  
“Tanzy, what’s wrong? You look really upset..” Magolor said.  
Taranza sighed and told him. “I just wish I could be happy...I just want to move on...But my heart was meant for her...It’s all my fault she’s gone...It’s been so long...Yet it still haunts me...I just want someone to hold me...I’m sorry...I’m sorry I cry so much…”  
Magolor tried to console him. “You don’t need to apologize for crying...And it’s not your fault...You didn’t know-”  
Taranza interrupted him, trying his best not to scream out of pure agony. “It is my fault! If only I wasn’t so stupid, she’d be here! I want to be with her...I just need to see the light...The light I’ve tried to reach out for...But no matter how many times I’ve held out my hand...No one ever reached back...Do you think if I were to disappear...I’d be able to roam the skies with her..? We can finally be together....Aghh!!” Taranza was an emotional wreck. His vision was blurred from all of his tears.  
Magolor gently grabbed Taranza’s hand and tried his best to comfort him. “Tanzy…” he began. “Please...Don’t leave..Ending it all won’t make anything better...You mean a lot to me...And I’d hate myself for letting you hurt yourself...You’ll find someone...I promise you…”  
“...How do you know..? All I do is cry like a baby and mess everything up...Nobody’s going to love me…” Taranza said as he wiped away his tears.  
“I know someone who loves you…” Magolor said softly.  
“Huh..?” Taranza tilted his head, slightly confused. All of a sudden, Magolor put his hand on Taranza’s cheek and kissed him on the lips. Taranza’s face flushed a deep red. He didn’t expect Magolor to kiss him. His cries began to quiet down, and the tears began to fade. He closed his eyes, then placed his hand on Magolor’s cheek.  
Once they pulled apart, Magolor looked at him in the eyes and said, “I won’t let you hurt yourself...I won’t let you leave...I love you, Tanzy..”  
“I...I love you too..”


End file.
